


Catarsis Abismal (Prólogo)

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Idea inicial de algo retorcido probablemente xD, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pues esto sería como un prólogo quizás, contiene spoiler, tal vez algún día lo siga, ubicado después del time skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¡DESPIERTA, MALDICIÓN!” – Al escuchar tremendo grito en su mente, él se levantó como pudo del lugar en donde se había quedado dormido, mirando en el proceso con terror todo lo que lo rodeaba. Su espanto creció más cuando los recuerdos llegaron como un torbellino a su cabeza. No había razón para seguir durmiendo, él debía escapar como pudiera antes de que esas personas volvieran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catarsis Abismal (Prólogo)

**Author's Note:**

> Pues debo decir que esto solo fue una idea que pasó por mi cabeza ayer que por fin me puse al día con Magi con respecto al manga. Por ello mismo también debo comentar que solo tengo un 20% en mi cabeza de lo que podría continuar y es por eso que lo he puesto como un prólogo para ver si sigo dejándolo crecer en mi cabeza por mientras. Y es que si no lo escribo, el prólogo se me terminará olvidando como otras historias con las que ha pasado eso y que jamás he podido empezar por dicha razón XD. 
> 
> Si esto logra cosecharse correctamente no prometo que será algo bonito, eso sí se los puedo asegurar jajajaja. 
> 
> En fin, aquí está el prólogo de Catarsis Abismal.  
>   
> ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoiler de lo que ha sucedido en el manga después del capítulo 279 así que si no has leido hasta donde va el manga, te recomiendo que no lo leas DX

**-Prólogo-**

“Despierta...”

“Despierta…”

“Despierta…”

“¡DESPIERTA, MALDICIÓN!” – Al escuchar tremendo grito en su mente, él se levantó como pudo del lugar en donde se había quedado dormido, mirando en el proceso con terror todo lo que lo rodeaba. Su espanto creció más cuando los recuerdos llegaron como un torbellino a su cabeza. No había razón para seguir durmiendo, él debía escapar como pudiera antes de que esas personas volvieran.

Lamentablemente, sus movimientos estaban más limitados de lo que recordaba antes de sucumbir ante el cansancio.

Veo que despertaste, Judar. ¿Dormiste bien? – Dijo una voz que no había escuchado pronunciar su nombre de esa manera en al menos tres años antes de que fuera enviado por Aladdin hasta el continente Oscuro. Casi siempre ese hombre lo llamaba con molestia y desagrado. Por supuesto, esta vez no había sido diferente, a excepción del hecho de que era precisamente este sujeto el que lo mantenía ahí.

Es obvio que no, Sinbad. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez o…! – Judar levantó su mano con la intención de sacar su arsenal de batalla, pero se detuvo en el aire al notar que estos estaban ausentes.

¿Qué harás, Judar? Arba se llevó todas tus armas y eso incluye el Rukh negro que alimenta tu magia. Aunque no fue lo único que hizo… - Sinbad sonrió amistosamente a Judar, dejándolo un poco desenfocado por lo extraño de la expresión del ex-rey.

Pensé que solo estabas interesado en Aladdin. ¿Por qué tendrías que hacer esto? – Judar quería empezar su repertorio de amenazas hacia Sinbad, pero había algo en el ambiente y en el mismo hombre que le instaba que se contuviera por el momento. El aire que rodeaba a Sinbad era denso y frío hasta el punto que le helaba el alma, y eso era decir mucho para él, ya que usualmente no se dejaba amedrentar por esas cosas. Sabía de antemano que Sinbad era un poco ruin en sus maneras de llevar a cabo sus planes, pero esto era algo nuevo porque él mismo nunca era un objetivo de estos.

Aun lo estoy. – Fue la respuesta que dio Sinbad de manera cortante.

Sin embargo, si era así… ¿Por qué demonios él estaba en estos momentos prisionero por parte de Sinbad?

Judar no lo podía comprender.

Él no tenía la sabiduría de Salomón ni nada que se le pareciera. Aunque la presencia de Arba en la ecuación le indicaba que quizás sería usado como antes por Al-thamen. La bruja de Gyokuen se había pasado de alguna retorcida manera al cuerpo de Hakuei y por ello mismo había bajado la guardia sin notar que había algo extraño en aquella mujer.

¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo me vas a soltar? No me interesa seguirlos a ustedes. Solo seguiré a Hakuryuu. A nadie más y eso te incluye. – Contestó Judar con rabia.

Podía leer el plan de Sinbad entre líneas.

Probablemente, él solo era un mero plan B.

Así que ese chico es la razón… - Sinbad dijo pensativo mientras intentaba mantener su semblante tranquilo.

Si, definitivamente había algo diferente en Judar.

Sin contar que Arba le había advertido de que tuviera cuidado con los nuevos poderes del ex–oráculo que podían volverse más fuertes si el dueño así lo deseaba.

¡Ya me harté! ¡Te haré morder el polvo! ¡Me importa un bledo tus motivos! – Judar empezó a juntar todo el Rukh que podía robar de los alrededores, no le importaba si eran blancos o negros, lo que estuviera a la mano sería bienvenido para golpear a Sinbad y escapar de una buena vez. Ahora el Magi oscuro comenzaba a entender perfectamente el que Aladdin se hubiera escondido todo ese tiempo.

¡Arba! ¡Hazlo ahora! – Ordenó Sinbad sin misericordia. Todo el Rukh que se había reunido en la habitación para ayudar a Judar se desvaneció en un instante para su espanto. Aquella celda no era una normal, solo podía imaginar que había una especie de artefacto o mecanismo que absorbía todo su poder. Y para su desgracia, nuevamente el cansancio volvió a su cuerpo dejándolo en el abismo de entre la inconsciencia y la realidad.

Guarda tus energías. No, espera. No puedes jaja... Pero no te precipites, mis planes contigo son también importantes. Al menos ahora. – Sinbad sujetó del cabello a Judar para que levantara su cabeza y lo mirara a él.

Te mataré. – Judar podía percibir una energía extraña entrando por su cabeza y que lentamente se apoderaba de su mente.

No, no lo harás. No a menos que yo te lo permita. – Sinbad ordenó al alma de Judar a dormir más profundamente con la ayuda de Zepar para así transportarlo sin problemas a una locación más segura. No quería que nadie se enterara que se había apropiado del Magi oscuro y mucho menos sus enemigos que comenzaban a encontrarse unos con otros.

¿Así está bien o ajusto más esto para mantenerlo como un muñeco? – Hakuei apareció con aquella mirada demoniaca en la cara. Sentía un gran regocijo al tener en sus manos al maldito Magi que había conspirado con su hijo para asesinarla en Rokushou. Ella tenía tantas torturas planeadas para hacerlo pagar por su gran atrevimiento mientras lo usaba hasta que se hiciera polvo.

No. Así está bien. Ahora vete a preparar el transporte. Partiremos ya. – Sinbad manifestó con cierto fastidio hacia la mujer.

Está bien. – Hakuei se fue corriendo muy emocionada aun cuando le habían tratado de una manera despectiva. Para ella el que su líder le diera una orden era también una gran felicidad.

Un muñeco eh… - Sinbad repitió eso aun sin soltar el cabello de Judar.

Si, hacerlo un muñeco sin voluntad parecía ser una buena idea. De esa manera no tendría que convencer a nadie de aceptar sus planes y lo mejor de aquello es que no buscaría huir de él. El único detalle que arruinaba en gran medida esto era que estaba hablando de dominar a un Magi. Judar podía ser todo lo criminal que él quisiera pero eso no borraba el hecho de que el más joven seguía siendo un poderoso Magi.

Sería difícil para él convertirlo en lo que quería en su estado actual, pero no imposible...

Sinbad sonrió mientras tomaba a Judar por el brazo para cargarlo hasta el transporte que Hakuei estaba preparando.

_“Si, serás un muñeco que bailará al son de mis deseos. ¿No era eso lo que querías hace un tiempo atrás? Judar.”_


End file.
